Forgotten
by Sodasgirl212
Summary: Ever since Amanda Joy' and the Curtis boy's parents died they have been living under the same roof. A huge family. But when Amanda gets beaten by a group of Socs she loses her memory. What will happen to her life? BTW I brought Dally and Johnny back :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Me: Hey you guys, I'm here with The Outsiders and they're gonna help me with the disclaimers from now on.

Darry: Marcy doesn't own any of us, unfortunetly

Me: So unfair, man

Soda: But she does own Amanda Joy

Me: Yeah, I do

Ponyboy: But we are owned by the lovely Mrs. S.E. Hinton

Two-Bitt: She's awesome

Dally: So comment or else!

Me: Dally!

Dally: What?

Me: Way to be rude, please comment

Dally: Or else

Steve: Okay, can we just get on with the story please?!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

We were all sitting in the grassy plain, smiling in the sun, with no care in the world. Darry, Soda, Pony, and I just sitting there. Then both of our parents were there. Mrs. and Mr. Curtis and my mom and dad smiling at us. The sun haloing them all. Then they were gone. The sunlight disappeared and the sky was filled with dark rain clouds and the wind was whipping my hair every which way. There was just darkness and the four of us, scared and confused. Where were our parents. Then we saw them. They were in the car driving across a rugged road and across the train tracks. But then... oh god the train was coming then it hit them sending them to their deaths. We all ran towards them screaming "MOM, DAD, NOOOOOOO!" but we could never reach them. Then it was over. They were gone

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I was laying on the Curtis' couch my eyes closed even though I knew the morning had come; one because of the orange color on the insides of my eyelids and the smell of Darry cooking in the kitchen. But I just couldn't get up, I was too tired. Suddenly the sound of a couple guys – Steve, and Two-Bitt probably considering the amount of noise that was made - come pounding through the open door. Then there was the rough shake of someone trying to wake me and yelling.

"Come on, Amanda, baby, get up!"Two-Bitt, god sometimes he could be so damn loud, I groaned and snuggled farther into the couch. He shook me again, I opened my eyes, my vision reveling the big goof. I took my hand pushed him to the ground by shoving my hand in his face. He fell to the ground laughing, and pouted. "Aw, Amanda, why you gotta hurt me so much?"

I yawned, while streching. "Because I love ya, now help me get up." He got up from the ground and grabbed for my hand, heaving me up to my feet, and placing a small kiss on my cheek, which caused me to smile. All the guys kissed me – well actually it was usually me doing the kissing and them doing it right on back – at one time in our lives shared together. I grinned and walked over to the bathroom, took a shower, combing through my long elbow length brown hair. My actual room - i was staying with the boys ever since our parents died - was across the hall from the kitchen so without thinking about it at all, I wrapped myself in a towel, I walked into the kitchen nonchalantly. When suddenly I saw all the guys reations – everyone was here now, Dallas, Johnny, Steve, Soda, Pony, Darry, and Two-bitt – their mouths hanging open, the chocolate cake reveled.

"What?" I asked completely dumbfounded over why they looked like this. "Did I forget to put on my cloth- I looked down at my self – ohhhhhh, yeah."

Dally was the first to compose himself, him being of course the coolest. "So, Amanda honey, what would you say to removing that little article for us all?"

Dally was always doing this, because I'm so forgetful I'll do something completely thinking that I still live with my sisters and walk out to the living room practically naked and then realize. Oh yeah that's right I'm living with a bunch of guys. Duh! I blushed a little but then smirked. Everyone was either looking away and blushing or staring full on at my chest. "I'd say I'd kick your ass if you ever ask me to do that again baby," I said this while blowing each one of them a kiss, each one of them tucking it under their shirts for "later" - it was some stupid thing they picked up on from Two-bitt and now started to do when I blew them kisses which I actually did a lot -

I walked into my room and put on some clothes. A white tank top and a red plaid button down shirt I got from Soda that I sewed up to make it fit me nicely, ripped jeans, and some back and white concerse shoes. I walked out in to the kitchen and heard a grunt. Looking down I saw Steve lying on the ground with Soda tackling him – for the record Soda was winning the match -. It took these boys three minutes to get into a fight I swear. I grabbed my small purse, jumping over the two rumbling guys in the process and yelling over my shoulder. "See you guys later!"

But before I could get out of the small entrance of the kitchen I heard Darry calling "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up little lady!" I stopped and turned, facing the huge handsome guy. "What, Dar?"

Darry stepped over Soda and Steve without any trouble, and stood in front of me "Aren't you gonna eat?"

"Naw, I gotta get to work in time or Wanda is gonna fire me." I said. Darry sighed and grumbled. "I swear that woman is the devil in human form."

I laugh and said. "We all know it, don't worry about me, I'll sneak something at the diner."

"Okay, make sure you don't get caught though," Darry finally said giving up, he looked down at the teenage boys acting like six year olds. "Hey, Soda, Steve walk with Mandy will you?" I rolled my eyes, Darry was always doin' this. He was always so concerned that I was gonna get hurt. I can take care of myself, but I guess he only does it because he cares. They instantly stopped fighting, got up and stood beside me and said in this snobbish voice. "Of course Darrel, it would be our pleasure to walk this fine young lady to work."

Darry rolled his eyes and smirked while yelling. "Go on, beat it outta here." So we all walked out the door and down the wood stairs and onto the open road. We couldn't use the car because Darry's new prodject was farther then he could walk. It was taking forever to get to the DX – we were so used to using the car - which was across the street from the diner I worked on called Wanda's Diner. It was completely covering in pink it was kinda revolting how much salmon is used there. Wanda is obsessed with salmon, she's on this new diet and it's crazy. Now she makes Bobby, the chef put salmon in everything. Like in the pancakes. Have you ever eatan a Salmon Pancake and enjoyed it? I think not.

When we finally did reach the DX after hearing two Mustangs go by yelling "Greaser!" we stopped to say our goodbyes for at least a couple hours – the boys always come for lunch, they don't seem to mind the salmon -.

"See ya babe," Soda said, grinning. "Gimme some love." I rolled my eyes, and kissed him on the cheek and Steve too, then ran over the the diner. I slung my pink apron around my waist and tied the back in a knot, while clocking in. I looked over at the Elvis clock . 7:58. Just in time. My shift started at 8AM and ended at 3 PM.

I went through my hours cheerfully greeting and taking orders from the constumers with a smile. That smile disappeared when I saw a group of huge Socs walk through the doors. I was the only waitress in today so I would have to deal with the dumbasses. I sighed and walked over to them and asked. "How may I help you?"

"I'd like a table thanks, Diner girl," one of the many blond guys said with an overfriendly voice. I rolled my eyes, grabbed the menus and leaded the boys over to a booth. I took their orders on my notepad saying with fake enthusiasm. "And you? What would you like?"

A particualarly large and obnoxios guy yelled. "I believe I will take the Lovely Greaser Girl Special with a fun night on the side."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, discusted. They all stood and crowded me shaking their heads. "Not at all, come on honey, what'da say?"

I was scared outta my mind – this is why Darry does what he does! Damn it!

"I've never kissed a Greaser Girl before!" a brunette laughed.

Then a loud and commanding voice yelled. "And you won't be anytime soon!" We all turned and there stood the whole gang looking tough as nails. I sighed relief filliing my body. Thank God for them.

The Socs didn't put up much of a fight, they ran after the blades came out. Cowards. I leaned on one of the pink cushioned stools a breathed deeply as the boys came up to me with concerned faces. Even Dally. Dally really softened up after Johnny pulled through, I guess because Johnny was the only thing Dally really loved before that when Johnny came that close to death it changed his perspective on life.

"You all right, Mandy?" Pony asked, while rubbing my arm. I nodded and weakly smiled at them. "I'm fine you guys, just go get in a booth, and I'll be right there." I ran my hand through my hair, letting a single tear run my face. Come on Amanda, toughen up, nothing happened. I wiped it away and grabbed six menus.

"Kay, what can I get for you guys?" the smile back on my face.

Dally: Sub sandwich

Soda: Burger and fries, please

Johnny:a Dog, thanks

Pony: sandwich, thanks, Manders

Steve: Can I have cake?

And Finally Two-bitt: ummmm, can I have the Salmon Pancakes?

Everyone stared at him. "Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah! Come on I eat like twice a year, okay?Oh and a beer please!" everyone laughed and I repeated the order, and took it to Bobby.

They all ate, and laughed, and I got to stay with them the rest of the day because Wanda somehow got food poisoning – probably from the fish - .

So I took the stupid apron off and followed the boys out and across the street to the DX.

But before we went in Soda stopped me and asked. "Are you sure you're alright?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah Soda, I'm fine."

"Alright but you know you can come to me with anything right? To any of us."

"Yeah I know," I whispered.

"Kay, now gimme some love darlin'!" I laughed and hugged and continued inside with the rest of the gang.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me: Okay, that's it for now! Hope you liked it.

Soda: I'm constantantly flirting with you aren't I?

Me:Yeah I guess you could say that.

**(Soda and Pony high five)**

Pony:Alright, my brother!

(Me hitting Pony)

Me: Shut up!

Two-Bitt: Anyway, comment please! For the love of all things that are good and pure in the world COMMENT!

Me: Two-Bitt isn't that goin' a little over the top?

Two-Bitt: I guess so, sorry. Just comment. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey you guys, sorry I took this long to write a new chapter, I've had a lot of things to do this year.

Two-Bitt: ***cough** more like procrastinating.

(I slap Two-Bitt upside the head)

Me: Shut up. Anyway here's a new chapter, I hope you enjoy.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

Wanda. Manson. Is. Pure. Evil.

When she got back from puking she came by to pick up her money from the over flowing cash register ( ¾ of the amount of money in that machine belongs to her and her boobs. You have no idea how much work she's had done them.) and I wasn't there. I was still with the guys. When Wanda found out where I was she was so pissed off, she stomped across the street grabbed me by the back of my collar and made me scrub every inch of that stupid diner.

So now it's 11:30 and I'm walking home alone. _God damn! It's so dark! _I thought. The street lights were doing next to nothing, it's not like anyone was willing to change them. A cold gust of wind blew by and I shivered, while wrapping my arms around me tightly.

Suddenly I heard the sound of drunk voices babbling from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and with no surprise there was a group of... The Socs, the ones from earlier, stumbling behind me. I tried to ignore them, and walked faster but soon they caught up to me.

"Hey baby," The largest one slurred as he put his arm around my shoulders. I instantly hit his arm off of me.

"Get away from me, jackass." I hissed.

"Whoaaaa! Greaser girl's a little pissy." A lusty look was suddenly in his eyes. "Hey, boys. I wonder how angry she would be if we taught her a little lesson... if you get my drift." The other guys chuckled darkly as they closed in on me. They then grabbed me, the largest one grabbing my arms and the other two grabbing each foot carrying me across the street. I was kicking and screaming.

"LET GO! Let me down you bastards!" the idiots started laughing at my wasted attempt at rescuing myself. "Dally! Soda! Pony! SOMEONE HELP!"

But no one came...

Out of no where came a punch and a kick and many more things. After a few seconds where I wasn't being pumbled, I was lying on the ground, every part hurting. I looked up at my attackers and saw that they were... unbuckling their belts. _Oh god... no!_

With all my strength I crawled on my knees to get away, blood dripping from unknown places as I went. I was grabbed by the back of my shirt and thrown to the ground. "Stay there, bitch!"

I groaned. I then remembered the knife that was in my boot. _Thank god for Darry!_

Quickly I grabbed it and pointed it at them, with a trembling hands.

"You think I won't use it?!" I screamed, tears in my eyes. "You're wrong! If you don't want to die, you had better run!"

"This bitch is crazy! Let's go!" The youngest one said. They agreed and two of them ran... wait where was the other one?-

Sharp Pain In the Back of the Head.

Lights Out.

:::::::::::::::::::;

Me: Uh oh.

Soda: Wait! What happened?!

Me: I don't know... we'll just have to wait

Soda: That's bull! You know what happened! Come on, tell me.

Me: No! Anyway, leave a comment, and I hope you enjoyed it.

Soda: Please?

Me: No!


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, I realize I haven't updated in like two years and I probably made a bunch of you angry or something but honestly I thought my fanfic sucked but I guess some people enjoyed it.. haha. But before I start the chapter of course we must start with a little banter from our lovely characters. hehe.**

**Two-bitt: Did she just call our intros **_**banter**_**? Is she serious? Our stuff is awesome**

**Amanda: Stop having a heart attack, Two-bitt, she's the author, she can say whatever she wants.**

**Two-bitt: But-**

**Dallas: Shut up. Okay here we go, ya'll, Marcy's new chapter.**

* * *

_**Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep**_

** My eyelids slowly fluttered open and as I got my sight back all I could see was white. White ceiling, white sheets, white clothes. I turned my head slightly to the right and saw the source of the beeping; a heart montior. I directed my eyesight to my left where I saw a sleeping form. A boy. Around the age of seventeen, maybe. His beautiful brown hair was a mess but that couldn't hide his hollywood worthy face. His head was resting on my thigh, and I couldn't help but smile - he looked so peaceful and innecont. Then I noticed his hand - it was joined with mine, our fingers entwined. Did I know this guy? Were we close? I lightly squeezed his hand in mine, and his slowly lifted his head and his eyes opened revealing gorgeous brown eyes, filled with exhaustion. When he saw that I was awake his sleepyness instantly vanished, being replaced with complete joy. **

** "Amanda! You're awake, oh thank god!" He stood from his chair and kissed my forehead. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes, a serious expression on his beautiful features. "Don't you ever do anything like that again - you scared the hell out of us." Us? Who's us? The smile was back as he said. "Oh, just wait until the boys see. Let me go get 'em." He gave my hand one final kiss and then ran out of the room, screaming, "Guys! She's awake! She's awake!" **

** I'm awake. Right. But who am I... wait, didn't that guy say my name was Amanda? Amanda. It sounded right... I guess. Why can't I remember anything? Suddenly a group of seven boys of all different ages flooded into the room, including the first boy I met. They all came rushing to me saying things like, "Amanda, baby thank god you're alright." and "Amanda Joy, you ever do anything that stupid again I'm going to punish you so bad you won't be able to see December." I felt suddenly like I was on the brink of breaking, of losing my mind when the first guy, Sodapop, I think someone called him, whistled loudly, causing me to quickly cover my ears in pain. My head sure hurt real bad. **

** "Hey! Let the girl breathe - she basically just woke up from a coma." He yelled. Instantly all the guys backed away, some hanging their heads, others rubbing their necks in embarassment. "We waited around for you until 12:00 but after that we went and started lookin' for you. Everyone was out searching for hours, but then we found you...," Sodapop wrapped his arms around himself and swallowed. "lying in the grass, unconscious, with a bump on your head and a aweful gash to match." My hand instantly went to my head where there were, in fact bandages. Oh, that's why it hurt so bad.**

** A guy in a leather jacket, and cold blue eyes, spoke up. "We were, uh, really worried about you, doll face. Your lights have been out for a week and a half now." **

** "Yeah, Mandy, you scared us half to death." a younger boy, who looked a bit like Soda said. When I looked around the room and I saw these boys, I felt that they really cared. That they had really been scared for me... and I had no idea who they were. I cast my eyes downward, onto my hands and started playing with my fingers. **

** A new, deep, grown up voice, asked. "Mandy... you-you okay?" I looked up at the man who held the voice. He was tall, muscular, and handsome, with deep blue eyes.**

** I didn't answer. My eyes just went back to my hands.**

** "Amanda... You haven't said a word the whole time we've been in here - usually you can't shut your mouth." This voice belonged to a boy, around Sodapop's age with dark, slicked back hair that was styled into complicated swirls. There was a small smirk on his face, along with the guy next to him, with lengthy sideburns. But the smug expressions slowly became a canvas of hurt feelings. **

** The guy with the long sideburns whispered. "Come on, say something... please?"**

** When sound started to come out, my voice was dry and crackly. "L-look, ya'll are real nice and all but... I-I-I don't know you...," I looked around the room. "Any of you."**

** All at the same time, the color drained from all their faces, but only one spoke up and that was Sodapop. "W-what? Amanda Joy, what are you talking about?"**

** I instantly felt bad that I'd said anything at all but I answered. " I don't recognize you, I don't remember you... I don't **_**know**_ **you."**

** The tall, handsome guy spoke. "The doctor did say there was a chance of memory loss.."**

** "But did he say it could be this bad?" the swirly haired boy asked.**

** "H-he said they didn't know how bad it could be - this kind of thing is unpredictable."**

** "Well, either way, go get the doctor!" Soda commanded, in a distressed voice. The youngest of the boys - Soda's brother I'm guessing - ran out of the the room. The whole time he was gone, there was only silence and staring. At me. When the doctor came in there was a smile on his handsome face.**

** "Welcome back to the land of the living, - he looked down at his chart - Ms. Amanda Joy. I'm Dr. Robert Hale," I just shot him a small smile. "let's see what we have here." he checked everything he could possibly check, and then a minute later he declared. "Well, I think what this is, is a classic case of amnesia. You boys saw the bump on her head, I should have know this would happen."**

** "But she'll be alright, right? I mean, her memory will come back?" Soda asked, anxiously. **

** Dr. Hale sighed. "Well, considering how bad the hit was, it's hard to tell, it could take a days, a weeks, months... she could possibly never get it back.. I've seen it happen before." he smiled at me. "take a bad enough hit and - he clapped his hands loudly together - BAM, it's gone."**

** "Gone?" I squeaked.**

** Dr. Hale looked around the room at the threatening faces of the boys surrounding him and cleared his throat. "But, that's just a theory. I've checked your vitals and I think you'll be free to go within they hour..." There was complete silence, and he cleared his throat again. "I'm.. just going to go now, get the papers set up." He waved to the tallest one, to follow. "Come with me, Mr. Curtis, you just have to sign a few things and she'll be out of here." He followed and in a few minutes I was changed into street clothes and heading out to a car. During the ride home I learn that the oldest and tallest one was named, Darrel but everyone called him Darry, the young one that looked like Soda was named Ponyboy, the small dark boy was named Johnny, the guy with the swirled hair was Steve, Sideburns was called Two-bitt, the one with cold, blue eyes was named Dallas. Oh, and that I live with Darry, Soda, and Pony who are brothers. **

** Eventually we pulled up to a small house, and walked into what seemed like a nice enough place. It wasn't the pent house but I wasn't expecting it. It just didn't feel like home. Darry made all the other guys go home because it was late, saying he would see all them in the morning. I was just standing there, in the middle of the living room when I noticed... there were no adults. Anywhere.**

** "Hey, um, where are your parents?" I asked, truly curious.**

** All of them looked down, but Soda answered. "Um, well, Amanda would parents were in a car crash... they died." I then felt complete simpathy for them and wanted to apologize but Soda interuppted me before I could say anything. "Along with your mom and dad."**

** I just stared at them, shocked into silence. I stood there for a few minutes, just looking at them, when I cleared my throat. "Okay... um, - I swallowed, hard - is there like a porch or somewhere I could go?"**

** Ponyboy spoke up. "Oh, yeah, through the back door, it's through the kitchen."**

** "Thanks." I whispered and started walking towards the kitchen when Soda suggested.**

** "I could come with you-"**

** "No!" I said, raising my voice. I sighed. "No, look, I'm sorry... I just- I need to be alone." And I kept walking without another word, as quickly as I could toward the back door. When the door began to close, I ran to the wooden pillar that was on the porch, breathing heavily, I clung to the wood for, what felt like, dear life. I'd lost all memory of who I was and these people who knew me, and I'd learned my parents were dead... all in one day. Tears began to flow freely then, as I sank to the ground, still grasping the pole, while whipping tears away. I don't know how long I stayed there for but when I went inside the sun was beginning to rise in the eastern sky.**

* * *

**And there we are! hope you liked it! **


End file.
